I know you hate the weather (Fr)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – C'est la période la plus froide de l'année à New York, et Steve meurt de froid dans leur petit appartement...  (Stucky fluffy) (pre-serum).


**Traduction** : I Know You Hate The Weather

 **Auteur** : madgewinchester

 **Disclaimers** : Rien est a nous, ni les personnages, ni la fic initialement postée sur AO3, nous ne sommes que les traductrices.

 **Notes des traductrices** : Hello ! Nous voici de retour sur le fandom de Captain America !

Nous avons fondu comme du chocolat en lisant cette fic **hautement concentrée en fluff** (gare à ceux qui n'aiment pas !) et nous avons voulu la partager avec vous.

Nous tenons à remercier **madgewinchester** d'avoir donné son feu vert pour qu'on puisse poster cette traduction. Et comme elle est aussi francophone, elle lira vos review. N'hésitez pas à lui faire part de vos retours ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les journées étaient longues lorsque Bucky n'était pas à la maison. Il travaillait à l'usine de missiles cinq jours par semaine, huit heures par jour. En raison de son état de santé, Steve ne pouvait pas travailler plus de deux jours par semaine. Pendant les trois autres jours, il était laissé seul dans leur appartement de Brooklyn. Mort d'ennui et glacé.

C'était la mi-janvier, et New York était dans sa période la plus froide de l'année. Leur appartement était minable, surtout en hiver. Les murs étaient si fins qu'on pouvait sentir le froid passer à travers et entendre chaque bruit que les voisins faisaient. Alors Steve, maigre et osseux, était toujours malade pendant les froides journées d'hiver. Lorsque Bucky était là, il se sentait mieux. Bucky le gardait au chaud, il lui apportait toutes les couvertures qu'ils avaient et le serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Steve arrête de trembler. Ce dernier se sentait également mieux au travail, près des gros moteurs brûlants. Il travaillait dans la zone la plus chaude de l'usine. Et alors que tout le monde se plaignait et transpirait abondamment, il n'était pas incommodé. En été, il allait très bien, et en hiver, il avait un peu moins froid.

Mais le vrai problème était lorsque Bucky devait aller travailler et que Steve était contraint de rester à la maison. Ce dernier n'aimait pas rester seul, sans son petit-ami. Mais le froid était pire que la solitude. D'abord, il avait essayé de bouger. Aller faire un tour, nettoyer l'appartement, danser dans le salon, courir. Mais il finissait soit par tomber malade, soit par faire une crise d'asthme. Il avait donc décidé de tenter autre chose.

Il commença par allumer un feu dans la cheminée puis se recroquevilla dans le canapé juste à côté, emmitouflé dans les couvertures les plus chaudes. Il n'était pas encore seize heures, et déjà il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et ses orteils. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se contenter d'attendre que Bucky rentre à la maison pour qu'il puisse se lover sur ses genoux, se blottir contre ses larges épaules, et se détendre sous la caresse de ses mains puissantes.

Ce fut quand Steve commença à penser à Bucky qu'il eut la meilleure idée qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Bucky. Bucky était toujours si chaud, sa peau irradiait de chaleur à travers ses chemises épaisses. En particulier à travers le pull gris. Il sourit en pensant à Bucky dans ce vêtement. Steve l'avait toujours aimé. Il était épais et doux sous sa joue quand il posait sa tête contre la poitrine de Bucky. Cependant, Steve ne le portait jamais. Il se leva rapidement, enroulant une couverture rouge sur ses frêles épaules, et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Le pull était dans l'armoire, comme s'il l'attendait. Steve jeta la couverture sur le lit, et enleva son propre pull pour mettre celui de Bucky.

Il n'avait encore jamais porté l'un des vêtements de Bucky. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Même avec ses trois chemises en-dessous, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du tissu. Il était doux contre la peau de ses bras et ses mains disparaissaient dans les manches. Caché sous le pull surdimensionné, son corps était informe. Steve se regarda dans le miroir, satisfait. Il attrapa la couverture et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se prépara une tasse de café. Le café de bonne qualité était assez cher, surtout pendant la guerre, mais Bucky faisait toujours en sorte d'en acheter un peu en hiver. Lorsque son café fut enfin prêt, Steve s'assit dans le canapé après avoir mis quelques bûches dans le feu.

Le pull fonctionnait à merveille. Peut-être que c'était seulement psychologique, peut-être que le fait de penser à Bucky l'aidait, peut-être que c'était juste une ruse de son subconscient. Mais aussi longtemps que cela marcherait, Steve s'en satisferait. Son corps tremblait encore de froid et ses lèvres étaient toujours bleues, mais il se sentait suffisamment bien pour s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte heurtant le mur. Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade,et un son aigu s'échappa de sa bouche, mais il se calma lorsqu'il vit le visage inquiet de Bucky.

\- Hey Stevie, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? demanda Bucky en embrassant son front.

\- J'ai froid mais ça va mieux maintenant, répondit-il en souriant pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien. Il ne voulait pas lui parler du pull maintenant. Bucky finirait bien par le remarquer **.** Et il n'était pas certain de la réaction qu'aurait Bucky en le voyant porter ses vêtements.

\- Bien. Je vais prendre un bain. Je suis sale et tout moite, déclara Bucky.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu peux encore sentir tes orteils et tes doigts ? Bon Dieu, tes lèvres sont toutes bleues. Tu as besoin de moi pour te réchauffer maintenant ?

Bucky avait l'air vraiment soucieux. Steve sourit doucement.

\- Non, je peux attendre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu salisses toutes les couvertures. Tu pues, va prendre un bain.

Il rit, faisant de son mieux pour montrer qu'il allait bien.

Bucky hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Steve sentait qu'il se dépêchait, il savait que Bucky avait peur qu'il tombe à nouveau gravement malade, comme à chaque mois de janvier.

Bucky fut de retour dix minutes plus tard, au moment où Steve attendait que l'eau bout, appuyé sur le comptoir.

\- Hey, tu aurais pas vu mon pull gris… Bucky s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit ledit pull sur le corps fragile de Steve. Oh.

Steve rougit et courut vers le canapé pour se cacher sous les plaids. Bucky riait si fort qu'il l'entendait à travers les couches de couvertures épaisses sur ses oreilles rouges.

\- Alors, comme ça tu mets mes vêtements maintenant, Stevie ? ricana Bucky.

Le blond ne sortit pas de sa cachette. Bucky retira les couvertures et l'atteignit en moins de cinq secondes.

\- Tu vas me répondre Stevie ?

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas regarder le brun dans les yeux.

\- J'avais froid… Tu me réchauffes toujours… Désolé, j'ai pensé… chuchota Steve.

\- Quoi ? Parle plus fort ! Bucky avait pris un air grave, mais il souriait malicieusement.

\- Je, euh, je disais que j'avais eu froid. Et que tu me réchauffes quand tu es là, et comme tu n'étais pas là et que j'avais très très froid et que tu me manquais, j'ai pensé que peut-être, ça ne te dérangerait pas que je prenne… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Calmes-toi Stevie. Prends ton temps, rigola Bucky. Dis-moi juste ce que tu voulais.

Steve hocha la tête.

\- J'avais froid. J'aime ce pull. J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait me tenir chaud pendant que je t'attendais.

\- Oh, donc, tu aimes ce pull. Je vois.

Stevehocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Oui. Il est épais, chaud, doux et confortable. Et il te va très bien.

Bucky l'assit sur ses genoux, les enveloppant tous les deux dans les couvertures, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Steve.

\- Autant il a l'air plutôt pas mal sur moi, autant sur toi, il est fantastique, Stevie

Steve rougit et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Bucky.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

Bucky embrassa son front et resserra son emprise autour de la taille du blond.

\- Non. Tu es adorable dans mes vêtements. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils te vont mieux à toi qu'à moi.

Sentant à nouveau ses doigts, Steve ricana contre la peau de Bucky :

\- Alors je vais devoir tous les essayer

\- Ça me va, rit Bucky.

* * *

 **Note des traductrices** : Et voilà ! Nous espérons que la traduction de cette petite fic fluffy vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça nous ferait plaisir, ainsi qu'à l'auteur ! :)


End file.
